The invention relates to a trigger system comprising a hammer for firing a cartridge, a striker adapted to accelerate the hammer, and a sear for releasably locking the striker, which sear can be unlocked by means of a release device capable of being actuated by means of a trigger bar that can be moved by a trigger, wherein a front surface of a striker rests against an end face of the hammer for the purpose of accelerating the hammer for firing a shot.
Trigger systems of the above type are configured in the prior art as double-action systems, which are more elaborately designed than single-action systems in which a cocking operation is to be manually carried out prior for firing a shot.
The prior devices are usually configured for use in firearms equipped with flybolts as cartridge firing elements and they all exhibit the drawback that they are labor-intensive in production and are thus relatively expensively.